Puppet
by Razzberry808
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi is an only child, or so he thinks. When his sister, Yuri, appears his life gets a little more complicated, okay, a lot more complicated. How will Yusuke be able to hide this embarssing secret? And what will happen with a strange new enemy?
1. What Sister?

Puppet

_This story is by Sara_

Yusuke Urameshi was walking down the path towards Genkai's Temple. Several questions were on his mind. Why had Genkai called him here? What could she want? Was this going to be a big waste of time? These were the basic thoughts going through his head.

Yusuke arrived at the Temple and walked inside, expecting the same nagging old hag to be alone inside. Genkai was in the middle of the room waiting for him and, though he didn't know it at the time, so was someone else. "Hey Genkai, what do you want with me?" Yusuke asked. Genkai sighed, "Yesterday," she paused, "someone came to me looking for you. I think you should know her." Just then Yusuke noticed someone hidden in the shadows. She had long, shiny, black hair and piercing, solid, brown eyes. She shifted uncomfortably when he looked at her. "Who's that?" Yusuke pointed. "Yuri," Genkai told him, "Come here, Yuri." The girl came hesitantly out of the shadows and stood nervously behind Genkai. "Yuri?" he said with a quizzical voice, and she blushed. "Genkai spoke again, Yusuke, do you know who this is?" He studied her for a moment, stopping briefly to notice a flat, 8 pointed, black and blue star in her hand, it seemed vaguely familiar. "Nope, no idea," Yusuke pronounced. Genkai rolled her eyes,

"Dimwit, this is your sister!" Yusuke was dumbfounded, "Sister! I don't have a sister!"

"Apparently you do Yusuke! Take her with you when you leave and get her out of my hair!" Yusuke stormed out and the girl followed behind him.

"Sister," Yusuke snorted, "Ha... Genkai doesn't know what she's talking about, she doesn't even look anything like me!" (idiotic moment) Yusuke was walking away from Genkai's Temple with the girl trailing nervously behind him and staring at the ground. He stopped suddenly causing her to bump into him. He swung around and yelled in her face, "YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER!!!" and before either of them knew what was happening, she hit him. Yusuke was in the dirt, he was just yelling at Yuri, so why was he on the ground? He looked up and saw Yuri's hand clenched in a tight fist and bewildered look on her face. "Okay," he said rubbing his cheek and getting up, "You're definitely my sister."

Preview: Yusuke's having a hard time with his shy sister, then everything gets worse when Keiko shows up and assumes the worst. How will Yusuke make Keiko believe Yuri IS in fact his sister. And when he does will she be able to keep a secret? Meanwhile, Botan, Kuwbara, Kurama, and Hiei are getting pretty suspicious of Yusuke spending all his time alone in his room. Will Yusuke keep his secret or will Yuri show up and spoil it. Find out next time on Puppet (derivation from YuYu Hakusho:)…


	2. No Keiko!

Yusuke and his apparent sister were sitting in his room having a conversation. Actually, it was more like Yusuke having a conversation with a shovel. He had barely gotten 10 words out of the girl. All he had been able to discover was her name, Yuri, her age, the same as Kurama's, and that she'd been looking for him for quite awhile. He was trying to make her talk, a futile effort, but also wondering about the star that she kept clutched in her hand the whole time. Yusuke felt a lot of spirit energy emitting from her, and, because he was concentrating on that, he didn't hear the front door open.

"Yusuke?" Keiko's voice echoed through the hall. Yusuke leapt up in surprise. The door began to open and Yuri slid shyly behind Yusuke, out of view.

"Oh, there you are Yusuke," Keiko said upon entering the room, "I've been looking for you. Is someone else here with you?"

"Uh… No, no," Yusuke said quickly, "Why would you think that?"

"I just thought I heard someone…" Just them, she saw pair of deep, brown eyes peek over Yusuke's shoulder. "Oh," she said, expressionless, "Sorry to interrupt." Keiko turned on her heel and began to walk out, but Yusuke stepped forward and grabbed onto her elbow, "Keiko, wait! You don't understand!"

"I understand Yusuke," she told Yusuke without turning to look at him.

"No, Keiko, it's not like that!" he shouted desperately, but she just ignored him, "She's my sister!" At this, she turned around. She didn't like the situation already, but if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being lied to. "Don't lie to me Yusuke," her rising a little, "I know you don't have a sister!" her eyes glanced involuntarily to Yuri, who shifted uncomfortable at being noticed. "Oh my G-d!" she gasped. The girl was a mirror image of Yusuke, besides the fact that she was a girl of course.

"I am so sorry," Keiko pushed past Yusuke and went over to Yuri, "Wait," she continued, turning her attention back to Yusuke, "If you had a sister, why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't even know before this morning," Yusuke spazzed. (the idea still freaked him out) Keiko had turned her attention back to Yuri, "I didn't know Yusuke had a sister." Yuri shied away, but didn't respond. "What's the matter?" Keiko asked.

"Nothing's the matter," Yusuke cut in, leaning against the wall, "She hasn't spoken more that 10 words to me."

"So," Keiko continued, turning here attention back to Yuri, "Will you be going to our school?"

Yuri shrugged nervously.

"Oh dear, look at the time," Keiko said as she glanced at her watch, "I hadn't realized it had gotten so late! It was nice meeting you."

"Wait a minute, Keiko," Yusuke called after her, "Will you do me a favor and keep this a secret from the others?"

"Uh… okay Yusuke, whatever. Bye-bye."

As the door closed, Yusuke went back into his room. "Y… You're not going to yell at me?" Yuri stammered.

"No, why would I?" he sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were sitting in the middle of the woods, when Botan came up to them. "Yusuke has sure been spending a lot of time in his room. I wonder what he's doing?" she babbled.

"Maybe Keiko dumped him," Kuwabara offered.

"Lets not jump to conclusions," Kurama responded. "Then what is he doing?" Botan wondered aloud.

"If you're so curious, go find out."

"Great idea Hiei," Kuwabara stood up, "Let's go right now!"

"Do what you want; I'm not going along with this ridiculous escapade," sneered Hiei, but it was too late; Kuwabara was gone.

Preview: Yuri is in trouble. She's under attack by a boy with orange hair and is dragged into to the forest. With no time to dwell on sudden embarrassment, Yusuke sets off to face his newest enemy, or two, or seven….


End file.
